fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Night 4
Were you looking for The Springlock Suit that you are stuck in on this night? Night 4 is the fourth night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Overview This night takes place in the Scooping Room. Circus Baby "takes" The Player and places him into a spare springlock suit from her last location. She then explains what the scooper is, bantering that it sounds like something used for of ice cream, but has a more brutal use as revealed in Night 5. She also gives advice on how to "pretend", and derides the other animatronics, specifically Ballora, for never learning this trick. The player later hears two men talking, and after a while placing Ballora in the room they are in. The Scooper subsequently rips her endoskeleton out. Baby then opens the faceplates of the suit and tells the player to wind up the springlock suit, or else he will get killed. At this point, the player must keep the springlocks wound by clicking and holding onto them. Minireenas, mini ballerina animatronics that dance with Ballora, crawl up the suit and attempt to kill you. The player must now keep wiggling to fend off the Minireenas, but must do it scarcely as possible, as wiggling the springlock suit will unwind the springlocks. If one of the spring locks becomes completely unwound, they will be jumpscared by a Minireena, regardless of if it was climbing the springlock suit or not. The player must fend off the Minireenas for about 3 real-time minutes. After that, the player will return to their home and watch the 3rd episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Circus Baby & Employee Dialogue *''Shhh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night.'' *''The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you.'' ---- *''Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while.'' *''Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. 'Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely. *''You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, '''dummy, this is the room where they use the Scooper. I thought that would be obvious... Isn’t that a fun name for something? The Scooper.'' *''It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing.'' *''I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all.'' *''Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh.'' ---- ---- Employees *[[Minor Characters|''Technicians speak.]] ''Employee 1 – Okay, bring her over. Forward. More. Mooooore, okay stop. Set her down. Watch the step. ---- Employee 2– What happened to it this time? It just seems these things can’t go a day without breaking down. ---- Employee 1– Who knows. It’s always the same, man. Some kinda hardware malfunction. ---- Employee 2– Well like I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes, and this place gives me the creeps. Can we just get this over with? ---- Employee 1– It’s all automated; we don’t have to be here for it. Just get her on the rollers, and we can go. ---- ---- *''There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend.'' *''Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside.'' *''The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend...'' ---- *''I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait.'' *''I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me.'' Full Transcript: The Immortal and The Restless Dialogue As the moon rises, so also rises the tension between scorn lovers. - Announcer Clara, it is not my baby. - Vlad Vlad, you suck. - Clara Wait, was that a vampire joke? That was so lame, Clara. Like I haven't heard that a million times. - Vlad kay, well how's this? I'm taking the car! - Clara The joke's on you, it's a rental! - Vlad Well the joke's on you, I set the thermostat to 90 before I left. - Clara Good! I like it warm. - Vlad Good! Because I also set the house on fire! - Clara How will it all end? The passion! The tension! The intrigue! Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion! - Announcer Trivia *According to popular opinions, this is the most difficult night to beat. *Circus Baby seems much more sinister and hostile in this night compared to the others. *The player can keep 1 springlock wound the whole night. *The Minireenas do not wear their tutus on this night. *The player can easily see the Scooper on Night 4 if they look under the mouth of the springlock suit. **However, there is a video of the Scooper hitting Ballora without the springlock suit mask MU here. *The object that is seen after Ballora getting scooped is torus knot, one of the modelling "Extended Primitives" shapes, from the engine 3DS Max, used by Scott Cawthon for his known games and animations. *This night lasts approximately 3 minutes. **Most people use this to their advantage and set a timer up for when they are close to beating the night. Video Tutorial Audio Ballora Scooping A recreation of the sound heard when Ballora is scooped can be heard here: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- The crunches produced when Ballora is being scooped. ---- The debris sounds produced when Ballora is done being scooped. ---- Night Start & End Start Night: Shift Complete: ---- Shift Complete! Pops Gallery Nite4.png|Night 4 logo. Shift_complete.gif|Shift Complete. Bscoop.JPG|Ballora as seen from inside the Springsuit (Before Scooping). IMG 0201.JPG|Ballora as seen through the Springsuit on Night 4 before she is scooped, brightened. Watch Out Ballora.jpeg|Ballora getting hit with the Scooper on Night 4. Watch Out Ballora 2.jpeg|Ballora getting hit with the Scooper (Brightened). MetalThingFlyingOutOfB.png|Strange metal coming out of Ballora when scooped. MetalScoopBright.png|Strange metal coming out of Ballora when scooped, brightened. BalloraScoop.gif|Ballora getting scooped. 17.png|The player's point of view when stuck in the springlock suit. Springlock2.gif|The faceplates of the Springlock suit opening. SpringlocksWind.gif|A Springlock being winded up. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|A Minireena climbing the springlock suit from the left. Minireena Center Crawl.gif|A Minireena crawling through the middle of the springsuit. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|A Minireena climbing the springlock suit from the right. MiniSpringJumpscare.jpg|A Minireena jumpscaring the player from the Springlock suit from Night 4. Scooping Room Camera.gif|The camera seen on the right of the Scooping Room. The Scooper.gif|The scooper in action, scooping Ballora. Some flying metal that I think it's from Ballora being scooped.gif|The piece of Metal that flies out of Ballora while being scooped. Category:Night 4 Category:The Immortal and The Restless Category:Scooped Category:Ballora Category:Circus Baby Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Nights